1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The majority of contemporary circuits are digital. Analogue circuits are generally considered to be difficult to build, and to be less stable than digital circuits. Where it is possible to provide a function using an analogue circuit or an equivalent digital circuit, the digital circuit is invariably used. Despite this there remain applications for which analogue circuits are preferred. For example analogue amplifiers are preferred in some applications.
Circuits which perform analogue functions in general suffer from a lack of flexibility.